Diamonds And Rubies
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: Completely AU. Neville has a twin sister named Odette. They are both friends with a halfblood. Harry also has a little sister named Ivy. Alive! Potters, Sane!Longbottoms, Gryffindor!Malfoy, Dead!Peter, Free! Sirius and Nice! Dursley/Evans, Nicer Potions Professor!Ramsay, Different HOM teacher!Ms. Honey slight crossover with Matilda.
1. Chapter 1

Neville's POV

I stepped on the platform with my little sister. Technically she's my twin but I'm older than her by five minutes. I surveyed the crowd for our best friend Delaney and my godbrother Harry.

"Hey looking for me?" Delaney's voice asked.

"Hey Delaney." I greeted our best friend.

"Hey Nev, hey Odie."

"Lane!" My sister Odette greeted giving her a hug.

"Hey kids." Her dad greeted us walking up with another family and a boy around our age.

"Hi Bob." Our mum greeted him.

"Hi Alice."

"Who are your friends?"

"This is Myra and Bradley Puckett and their son Andrew."

"Nice to meet you, is Andrew starting Hogwarts as well?" My mum asked.

"Yes, he is." His mum answered.

"Wonderful, this is my son Neville and my daughter Odette. They're also starting this year."

Before one of us could respond Harry and his parents joined us.

"Hey Harry." I greeted my god brother.

"Hey Neville."

"Hello all." Uncle James greeted his arm around Aunt Lily.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Bob Romero and this is my daughter Delaney."

"You went to Hogwarts, didn't you?" Uncle James asked.

"Yes, I was three years ahead of you like Alice and Frank."

"Oh, that's probably why we never crossed paths." Aunt Lily said.

"What house were you in?"

"Gryffindor, but my ex wife was in your year but of course she was a Slytherin."

"Ex-wife?"

"We've been separated since Delaney was five."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Just then the train whistled and our parents said their goodbyes and we boarded the train. The four of us started looking for a compartment.

"Mind if we sit here?" Delaney asked a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Go ahead." She said not looking up from her book.

We sat down. The girl stuck a bookmark in her book.

"Hermione?" Andrew asked her.

"Andy?" She asked.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, we went to muggle school together." She said.

"So, are you a muggle born or halfblood?" Odette asked her.

"Muggle born."

We nodded.

"What are your names, mine's Hermione Granger."

"I'm Odette Longbottom and that's my twin brother Neville and our best friend Delaney Romero."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"I read about you in my books." She said.

Harry blushed.

"So, what blood statuses are you?"

"I'm a halfblood." Delaney said.

"Neville and I are pure bloods."

Hermione nodded and asked "So, what house do you think you will be in?"

"I'll probably be a Gryffindor but I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw." Harry said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw either." Hermione said.

"I'll probably be a Hufflepuff since I'm not good enough for Gryffindor." I said.

"Nev, don't say that." Delaney and Odette said in unison.

"You two are Hufflepuffs for sure." Hermione said.

"Maybe but I prefer Gryffindor."

"I could see myself in Ravenclaw as well I did get good marks in muggle school."

"You got great marks in school, I've seen them on your refrigerator." I said.

Delaney blushed.

"Neville, you have Trevor?" My sister asked.

"He escaped." I said.

"Alright, let's go look for him."

We got up and searched for Trevor.

Delaney's POV

The three of us searched for Trevor.

"Have you seen a toad, my brother lost his. The name of the toad is Trevor." Odette asked as we walked in a compartment full of familiar redheads.

"No, we haven't." The youngest one said. I think his name was Ron.

"Okay."

"Are you three excited to start your first year?" George asked.

The truth was I've had a innocent little crush on him since I met him. My dad worked with his dad at the ministry but in different departments.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes."

"What house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor." Odette said.

"Hufflepuff!" I exclaimed.

"At least that's better than Slytherin." Ron said.

"My mum was a Slytherin."

"Well, that explains it."

"Explains what Ronald?" I asked.

"Why your parents are separated."

"That's not nice to say, Ron." George said.

"I can help you find Trevor with a simple spell." Percy offered.

"Okay, thanks."

"Accio, Trevor."

Trevor came zooming towards us.

"Thank you." Neville said.

"You're welcome, hope to see you in Gryffindor."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

We walked out of the compartment and back to ours.

We nodded and continued talking. We soon reached Hogsmeade station.

"First years!" a booming voice called.

We followed the man on to the boats to the castle.

"There it is." Hermione said pointing at the castle.

I looked up in amazement. There was a majestic castle. The boats docked at the pier. We all filed off the boats and walked into the castle.

"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall." said an older lady.

"Aunt Minnie!" Harry exclaimed.

"Wait out here." Professor McGonagall told us as she walked away.

"So, it's true what they said on the train Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." a boy with white blonde hair and a pointed face said.

He continued "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Bond, James Bond." Andrew whispered.

"We're ready for you now."

We walked into the Great Hall. I heard Hermione talking about how they bewitched the ceiling to look like the night sky with another girl. I knew that fact also but I didn't like to brag about how smart I was in some things. We all reached the front of the Great Hall. There was an old hat and a stool. I knew that was the sorting hat.

"Hannah Abbott!"

A girl with blonde hair walked up to the chair and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed.

A few more people went up.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat screamed.

"Susan Bones!"

A girl with red hair walked up to the chair and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed.

A few more people went up. Hermione was the first one to be sorted from our group.

"Gryffindor!"

She blinked in surprise as she got up and walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Neville Longbottom!"

Neville stumbled up to the chair and sat down.

"Gryffindor!"

Neville looked shocked but Odie and I knew it.

"Odette Longbottom!"

"Hufflepuff!"

She shrugged and walked to the Hufflepuff table. A few more people went by.

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Gryffindor!"

There was quiet. All the Malfoys had been sorted into Slytherin. My grandpa had been friends with his maternal grandmother. Even Draco was shocked as he walked to the Gryffindor table. A few more sortings went by.

"Harry Potter!"

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered.

"Andrew Puckett!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Andrew walked off to the Ravenclaw table.

"Delaney Romero!"

"You're not surprised that I sorted Mr. Longbottom into Gryffindor you and I both know he's braver than he thinks."

"Yes."

"Hufflepuff!"

I smiled and walked to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Odie. Ron was predictably sorted into Gryffindor. The sorting ended and

Dumbledore said a few words and introduced our professors.

"I hear the Potions professor is quite scary." A boy with sandy brown hair said.

"Who told you that?" Odette asked him.

"A sixth year."

"He's probably just trying to scare you."

He shrugged and said "I'm Justin Finch Fletchley by the way."

"I'm Odette Longbottom."

"And I'm Delaney Romero."

"I thought I recognized your name." The redhead said.

"Of course, my dad knows your aunt." I said.

"So, you're not a muggle born?" Justin asked.

"Nope, halfblood my dad was a Gryffindor Pureblood while my mum was a halfblood Slytherin."

They nodded. We continued talking and eating.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm Gabriel!" The prefect greeted cheerily.

He led us to the dormitory.

"This is the Hufflepuff common room, boy dormitories up the stairs to the left, girls the same on the right."

He continued "Room assignments are posted on the wall."

I walked to the wall. I was rooming with Susan, Hannah, Odette and a girl named Megan. This should be fun. We got know each other. We finished unpacking and went to bed. The next day I got up and got dressed.

"Odie, we're going to be late for breakfast if we don't hurry." I said shaking her gently.

"Five more minutes, mum." She grumbled. Most of the time it was rather hard to get her up especially this early.

"Suit yourself." I said finishing up my hair and throwing my book bag over my shoulder and leaving the dorm.

I caught up with Neville and company.

"Couldn't get Odette out of bed?" Neville smirked knowing how hard it was to get his twin sister out of bed.

"Yes. Was it as bad you thought it would be rooming with Malfoy?"

"That's too early to tell, Laney." He said.

I nodded and we continued walking down to the Great Hall. Once we arrived we separated and I went to sit with the Hufflepuffs. A few minutes later Odette rushed in and sat next to me.

"Someone has a bedhead." Susan giggled.

"Here let me fix it." I said taking out my wand and casting a spell on her long blonde hair.

"Saved by the know it all." She teased.

"I'm not a know it all." I said sticking out my tongue at her playfully.

Before she could respond McGonagall came over and dropped off our timetables and maps.

"Looks like we have History of Magic with the Ravenclaws." Susan said.

"Yeah."

We finished eating and left. We walked to the classroom. I sat next to girl with shoulder length brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Delaney."

"I'm Matilda." She smiled.

Before I could respond a woman walked in.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Honey. I'm your history of Magic teacher." She smiled warmly.

She did roll call. I noticed her and Matilda shared the same last name. They must be mother and daughter.

"Odette Longbottom." She said.

"Here."

The roll call went on.

"Delaney Romero!"

"Here."

She finished roll call. Class started. It was really interesting so far.

"Ms. Longbottom, Ms. Romero can you stay back?" She asked.

"Okay, Professor."

The class emptied.

"You're Alice's daughter aren't you?" She asked Odette.

"Yes, professor and I also have a twin brother named Neville." She said.

She nodded and said "I thought so. And Delaney your Bobby's daughter aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Thought so." She nodded.

We talked for a few minutes and she excused us.

"She was nice." I said.

"Yes, she was."

After a short break we had Herbology with the Gryffindors.

"So, how was your first class?" Odette asked Neville.

"It was okay, how about yours?"

"Same."

We reached the greenhouses. The teacher was our head of house. She seemed nice. The day continued. After this class we had lunch. The day continued. It was now time for our first Potions lesson. Neville had told us that our professor was a bit intimidating like Justin had said.

"Hello, I'm Professor Ramsay." He said in an accent similar to McGonagall's.

"Hello Professor."

He did roll call and class started. It was an interesting class and he was a bit intimidating at first but I'm sure he'll probably tone it down eventually. After class we met up with Neville and company.

"Hey guys."

"Hey boys."

"How was your first potions lesson?" Neville asked.

"It went fine. You were right he is intimidating."

Neville nodded. The day continued. Lately I've noticed that Neville isn't acting himself. He's usually very sweet and polite but lately he's gotten rather snappy with both me and Odette. It's worrying both of us so we decided to write their parents. We were in McGonagall's office.

* * *

What's wrong with Neville?


	4. Chapter 4

"I tell you I'm fine." Neville insisted.

"No you're not, Nev!" Odie and I exclaimed in unison.

"I've noticed the changes too." McGonagall said.

"Do you know what it is?" Alice asked her.

"I've only seen the symptoms in one other student before."

"Who?"

"I forget the student's name but he was a student when I first started teaching."

"What is wrong with our son, Minerva?" Frank asked.

"It's a muggle disease called diabetes."

"Dia-what?" Alice and Frank asked.

"Type 1 diabetes is an autoimmune disease. An autoimmune disease results when the body's system for fighting infection (the immune system) turns against a part of the body. In diabetes, the immune system attacks and destroys the insulin-producing beta cells in the pancreas. The pancreas then produces little or no insulin." McGonagall said.

"I'm not going to die am I?" Neville asked.

"No, you're not."

Neville sighed in relief.

"You'll have to take insulin everyday though."

"How do I do that?"

"You'll have to go to Madame Pomfrey right after this and she'll give you a machine that will help you manage your blood sugar." McGonagall said.

"A machine?" Alice asked.

McGonagall nodded and explained more about diabetes and how he would manage it.

"I'm glad you two were looking out for me." Neville said smiling at Odette and me.

"No problem, bro you might be older by five minutes but I'll always watch over you." Odette smiled at him.

"No problem, Nev. I know you would've done the same for me." I smiled at him.

"In a heartbeat."

We reached the Hospital Wing. He got equipped with the machine. Harry met us outside of the hospital wing.

"Everything okay?" He asked Neville.

We all shared a look. Neville had expressed being nervous about telling his fellow Gryffindors because he thought they would look down on him.

"I have diabetes." Neville said.

"Oh, that's it."

"Yeah."

"It's nothing worse."

"Do you know about diabetes?" I asked.

"I may have read a book or two about it from my mum's library." Harry shrugged.

I forgot his mum was a muggleborn for a second. So she would know about it.

"I just happened to miss the flying lessons didn't I?" Neville asked.

"Yes, you did."

"That's a relief, I'm horrible on a broom." Neville said.

"We still have ours tomorrow." I said unenthusiastically.

"It's not very hard."

"That's easy for you to say, son of James Potter." Neville teased.

Harry shrugged. The day continued.

Neville's POV

It's been hard for me to deal with the diagnosis. I was at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast about a week later. I reached for the maple syrup.

"Nev." Odette said warningly. Delaney and Odette had gotten permission to sit with the Gryffindors today.

"What?"

"You can't have that anymore." Delaney said.

"Ugh, I can't have anything anymore." I said frustrated pushing my plate away and storming out of the great hall.

Everyone except Harry gave me a confused look.

Delaney's POV

Harry, Odette and I watched Neville storm away from the table. They've both tried to talk to him about this but none of them have gotten through to him.

"I guess it's my turn."

"Yeah, good luck."

"Thanks."

They nodded and I quickly followed Neville out of the great hall.

"Nev, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked as I found him out by the fountain.

"WHY?" Neville asked, well it was actually more like snapped.

"Because of that! Your attitude is what we need to talk about!" I said strongly

"Why do you want to be all up in my business? If I wanted you to know, I'd tell you," He said.

"Please Nev?" I pleaded. It took a few moments, but he finally agreed, so I went up to him and took his hand to show him that I am here for him. He did not react in any way, so I continued holding it.

"Now can we just please get on with it?" Neville asked.

"Ok fine. Look Neville, I-I do not like how you are behaving. Just well, I miss MY Neville. The Neville who was really sweet and said that if something ever happens, he would not let it get to him. I miss the Neville who is full of faith and who was my inspiration. The one I could talk to about anything and he wouldn't judge me. I just do not like it because it is not YOU. In addition, I want the REAL YOU back. In addition, it is not just me. It is your entire family and all your friends that miss you. We all want you back. Please Neville? Please?" I finished.

"I'm really sorry, but it's my bloody diabetes that is getting to me. It's just too hard to deal with." he replied.

"I know it's hard for you. I think we all know it is difficult, stressing, and scary for you. But we want to help you, but it's too hard when you're shutting us out of your life" I explained.

"I-I'm sorry. I did not realize I was shutting you out. In addition, if I really was, I did not mean to do that. At all. However, thanks for trying to help me and for talking some sense into me. I'm really, really sorry." he finished emotionally.

"Do you promise to let us help you?"

"Yes and I also promise not to shut you guys out."

I nodded and gave him a big hug which he returned tightly. I finally had my Neville back.

Once we released the embrace, we just gazed into each other's eyes. Slowly but surely we were leaning in and closing our eyes. Our lips met in both of our first kisses. This isn't supposed to be happening he's my best friend and I still have a crush on George. We're only eleven for Merlin's sake.

* * *

What's Neville reaction going to be?


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, that was interesting." He said as we separated.

"Tell me about it."

Before he could respond Odette called us in. The day continued. It was now a few days later.

"Laney, can we talk for a minute?" Neville asked me.

"Yeah, sure."

"It's about that kiss we shared a few days ago."

"I've been thinking about that too."

"It shouldn't have happened I mean we're best friends and you have a crush on George." He said.

"Exactly, what I was thinking. We're only eleven anyway we shouldn't be kissing."

Neville nodded and said "Let's not tell anyone about this you know Odette would tease us mercilessly."

"Yeah, she would."

"Pinky swear." Neville said.

"Pinky swear." I said locking my pinky with his.

The day continued. It was now Halloween, I was at the Hufflepuff table with Odette when Quirrell rushed in telling us that there was a troll in the dungeon. He fainted on the floor. We both knew that Neville had gone to check his levels at the beginning of the meal and he didn't know about the troll. Dumbledore instructed the prefects to lead us back to our dormitories.

"We have to go warn Neville." Odette said.

"What's going on?" Neville asked.

"Neville!" Odette and I exclaimed throwing our arms around him in relief.

"There's a troll on the loose. The girls were about to go warn you." Harry supplied.

"Oh, okay."

The four of us were led to our separate common rooms. A Ravenclaw ended up getting hurt by the troll in the bathroom but she survived. It was the first Quidditch game Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Draco asked quietly.

"Go ahead." I said.

"Really?"

I nodded and he sat down next to me. The game started. Gryffindor won.

"That was a good game."

"It was."

"You know that our grandparents were friends." I said to Malfoy.

"They were?"

"Yeah, my grandfather was friends with your mum's mum while they were in school."

"Your grandfather was a Slytehrin?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, he was."

"You're part of the former Pureblood English line."

I nodded and said "My dad's parents are also Purebloods."

"The English line is a lot more prevalent though."

"Yeah. I know. My uncle was a Slytherin as well."

"I think he was friends with my mum in school despite the three/four year age difference."

I shrugged my uncle hadn't mentioned that. The day continued. Malfoy wasn't bad once you got to know him. It was now the holidays. I spent a lot of time with Odette and Neville and the rest of our friends including Matilda and Andrew. That also included the brood of school aged Weasleys. Ginny had an obvious crush on Harry but I shouldn't be talking I have a crush on her older brother George. Percy told Hermione, Matilda and I some fifth year spells. Even though the latter enjoyed it more. I soon got tired of the lessons and decided to go outside and watch most of the boys play Quidditch. Neville was reading a book about Herbology which he was a natural at. I sat down next to Odie.

"Got bored of the lessons?"

"Yes."

She nodded and asked "You want to play some exploding snap?"

"Sure."

We played exploding snap. She won both games. The day continued. It was now the start of the new term. It was now Valentine's day. Neville and I had always been each other's Valentines.


	6. Chapter 6

"Laney, I have a gift for you."

"What is it?"

He took out a necklace with a badger on it.

"It's perfect, Nev." I said hugging him.

"I thought so too."

"I have something for you too." I said producing a necklace with a lion on it.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

It was now a couple days later I was sitting at the Gryffindor table with the trio and Neville and Odette. We were looking through chocolate frog cards looking for Dumbledore's card.

"Found him!" Neville said.

"What does it say?"

"Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945-"

"Go on"

"-for his discovery of the 12 uses of Dragon Blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel!"

"I knew the name sounded familiar, I read it on the train that day." Harry said.

Hermione beamed eagerly and said "Follow me."

They tore out of the Great Hall.

"Should we follow them?" Neville asked.

"You should eat first then we'll find out."

Neville nodded. After breakfast we caught up with Harry and Hermione. They caught us up on what was going on. Nicholas Flamel was the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone. That's what the dog we had ran into was protecting. I don't understand what teacher would want to steal it. Maybe Quirrell but he's harmless. Boy was I wrong it was Quirrell. The Great Hall was decorated in Slytherin colors since they had won the House Cup.

"In the wake of recent events there are some last minute points to award to Ron Wealsey for the best game of Wizard's chess we've ever seen 60 points, to Harry Potter 70 points, Neville Longbottom gets 20 points as well, To Hermione Granger for the use of intellect in peril 60 points"

"Twenty points to Delaney Romero for being a loyal friend and 20 points to Odette Longbottom as well."

"We're tied with Slytherin." I heard Hermione say.

"I see a change of decoration is in order." Dumbledore said waving his hand and the banners changed to Gryffindor colors. Odette and I clapped proud of our best friend's/brother's house.

"Congratulations guys." I said.

"Thanks."

"We haven't won the House Cup since I don't remember when." George said.

"Probably thanks to you two, you lose fifty points a day." Percy teased.

"I resent that it was only 25." George said.

The day continued. We boarded the train to leave. We all sat together. We were greeted by our respective guardians/parents. The summer went by fast. We all celebrated our twelfth birthdays. It was now time to go shopping for books.

"Mind if I join you guys my parents are fighting again?" Malfoy asked.

"Sure."

He joined us for a while.

"Draco honey, there you are." A blonde woman said.

"Hello Narcissa." Sirius, Harry's godfather almost spat. I forgot they were cousins.

"Hi Sirius. Draco, I didn't know you were friends with Harry despite being a Gryffindor."

"Technically, he only occasionally talks to me. I'm Delaney Romero."

"That name sounds familiar."

"She's my daughter." My dad said.

"Robert Romero?"

"Yep."

"You two know each other?" Sirius asked looking between my dad and Narcissa.

"Yes, we're very distantly related. My great great great grandmother was a Doge who married a Black. So, we're fourth cousins and Draco and Delaney are fifth cousins or something like that. We also went to school together she was two years older though."

"That means I'm related to you as well." Sirius said.

"I guess."

Just then a blonde man joined us. I knew it was Lucius, Draco's dad.

"Oh, look we have a group of blood traitors, three mudbloods, two half bloods and my son is hanging out with them."

"Leave Matilda alone!" Ms. Honey exclaimed pulling Matilda protectively towards her.

Suddenly a book came flying towards Lucius and hit him squarely on the head and knocked him out.

"Which one of you did a wandless spell?"

"Actually, that was me I have telepathic powers." Matilda admitted.

"You have telepathic powers?" We asked.

"Yeah, I don't use them much unless we're threatened."

We nodded.

"Sirius, I need to discuss something with you being the head of the House of Black." Narcissa said.

"Okay."

We finished shopping for our books and went to get some ice cream. After the ice cream we all parted ways. It was now time to board the train. We sat in our usual compartment and talked.

"Mind if I sit?" A girl with with long stringy blonde hair asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

She walked in and sat down.

"So, what's your name?" Odette asked her.

"I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Odette Longbottom and that's my twin brother Neville and our best friend Delaney Romero."

"It's nice to meet you."

The rest of the introductions went on. Ginny sat with us too. She was very quiet. We reached Hogwarts. The sorting went off without a hitch. The day continued. We had our first defense against the dark arts lesson with the Ravenclaws. Matilda gasped when she saw the big burly woman. She was super scary I don't blame her. After class she rushed to her mum's classroom.

"That was interesting."

"It sure was."

We met up with Neville and company.


	7. Chapter 7

"You guys had Defense already haven't you?"

"Yeah, the teacher is quite scary isn't she?" Neville asked.

I nodded. It turns out the woman was Ms. Honey's aunt Agatha Trunchball who she had just moved away from. She was a pureblood supremacist like some Slytherins were. Ms. Honey's dad was her stepbrother who was mysteriously killed when Ms. Honey was a little girl and she abused Ms. Honey. Some believe she killed him. She was sacked by early November and coincidentally that was right after the Chamber of Secrets was opened. After that I noticed Ginny always writing in a diary at the Gryffindor table. Weird she didn't have that at the bookstore. Our new teacher was Remus Lupin, a friend of Harry's dad. We had met him a few times. He was a great teacher. I noticed he missed classes the week of the full moon but I didn't think much of it. Our substitute was always Professor Ramsay. He was a lot less intimidating this year. I walked into the bathroom with Odette. This was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Andrew had been petrified a few days before.

"What's this?" Odette asked.

"That's the diary that a redheaded girl tried to dispose of since it was too powerful for her." Moaning Myrtle said drifting out of the sink.

"You mean Ginny Weasley?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Whose diary is it?"

"Open the book it says in the cover." She told me.

"Tom Riddle."

"Why does that name sound familiar."

"He's the reason I'm dead." She said.

"He killed you?"

"Technically no but he owned the animal that did."

"What was that animal?"

"A basilisk."

I cringed slightly. It was a snake and I was afraid of snakes. We walked out of the bathroom with the diary.

"Oh, Ms Romero, Ms. Longbottom just the two students we were looking for." Professor Honey's warm voice said.

"Hello Professor."

"Come with me." She said.

"Is everything okay with my brother?" Odette asked.

"Neville is fine, Odette."

She nodded and we reached the hospital wing.

"Mattie!" I exclaimed.

"She was just petrified."

"Why were you looking for us. I mean we're her friends but why us."

"You're her only two friends."

"We are?"

"Yes."

Just then Sirius walked in and rushed towards Professor Honey.

"I came as soon as I heard from Remus." He said.

"Thanks Siri." She smiled kissing his cheek.

"Huh, you two are dating?" Odette asked.

"Yeah, we actually dated back in Hogwarts. We reconnected recently and that flame was still there."

"You did?"

"Yeah, to piss my parents off since she's a halfblood."

"Isn't Matilda a muggleborn?"

"Yes, but I adopted her when she was about six and her family were muggles."

I nodded and we stayed a few more minutes and left. We meant to give the diary to McGonagall but forgot. The day continued.

"What's this book you have in your bag, Laney?" Neville asked.

"Oh, it's a diary."

"You've never kept a diary."

"It's not mine actually."

"Whose is it?"

"Odette and I found it in the bathroom. This is the diary I've been seeing Ginny write in."

He nodded and said "Are you sure Ginny wouldn't want it back?"

"She left it in the girl's bathroom I think it's safe to say that she doesn't want it."

"Just check with her to make sure."

"If you insist, Nev." I said.

Neville nodded again. I walked over to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny." I said.

She turned to me her usually vibrant red hair was dull and her brown eyes were empty.

"You don't want this diary back do you?" I questioned.

"Oh, I left it in the girls bathroom didn't I?" She asked dully.

I nodded.

"You can keep the diary you don't have to give it back to me." She said monotone.

"Okay."

She walked away. That was weird. The day continued. I was walking distractedly around the corridors when I bumped into someone.

* * *

Who did she bump into?


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, sorry." I said.

"It's fine, I wasn't really paying attention either." A familiar voice said.

I looked up to see my redheaded crush also known as George. I blushed slightly.

"Hey Delaney."

"Hey George." I greeted getting control of my blushing.

"Why were you distracted?"

"I'm worried about Ginny."

"Yeah, me too. I've noticed she's not herself anymore." He said.

I nodded and said "Yeah, she isn't."

"I think it's the bloody diary's fault."

"You mean this diary." I said taking it out from my book bag.

"Where did you get that, I've been trying to take it from her since she got it."

"She disposed of it in the girls bathroom."

He nodded and said "Who gave it to her? She didn't have it at Flourish and Blotts."

I thought for a moment and said "Maybe Professor Trunchball gave it to her but how did she get it."

"You mean Professor Honey's aunt?"

"Precisely. We could go ask Professor Honey about it." I said.

George nodded and we ran off to Professor Honey's office.

"Hello Ms. Romero and Mr. Weasley."

"Hello Professor."

"What can I do for you?" She asked warmly.

"Do you know anything about this diary?" I asked her taking the diary out of my bag.

She froze for a second and then said "Yes, I do."

"You're not the one that gave my sister this diary, are you?" George asked.

"Of course not, I would never hurt my students." She said slightly offended.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried about my sister. Can you tell us what you know?" George asked her.

"I know for certain it was my Aunt Trunchball, she loathes kids."

"Why did she become a teacher then?"

"Beats me, she was a follower of "You Know Who." She loathes non Purebloods. "

"How did she get this diary?"

"She's a friend of Lucius Malfoy and he gave it to her a few years ago. And when she taught those two months last term she gave it to your sister, Mr. Weasley."

"Who does that diary belong to?" George asked.

"Someone named Tom Riddle."

They nodded and we continued talking about the diary and the basilisk. After that she excused us.

"Thanks for helping me find out what's wrong with my sister."

"No problem."

"We make a good team." He smiled at me.

"I know." I said trying not to blush but my body betrayed me.

"Did I interrupt something?" Odette smirked.

"Oh, no you didn't." I said turning and glaring at my best female friend.

She nodded and said "You still have that diary?"

"Yes."

"How did Ginny get the diary?"

"Professor Trunchball gave it to her last term."

She nodded and I continued telling all the information we found out. The day continued. A few days later Odette and I were visiting Matilda. It's really sad that we're her only two friends. I mean she's causal friends with Neville and company because of us. I was walking with Neville and Harry when George ran up to me.

"Hey George."

"Everything is fine with Ginny now." He sighed in relief.

"Thank Merlin."

"But they still need Harry to go kill the basilisk down in the chamber."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Harry questioned.

"Dumbledore has the sword of Gryffindor." George said.

Harry nodded. The day continued. Harry went down to the chamber and killed the basilisk. Good we were rid that wretched thing. Hagrid had been put in Azkaban a few months ago because they thought he was the one who released the monster. We were at the feast.

"I have some announcements" Dumbledore said.

"Thanks to Professor Sprout and the Mandrakes everyone has been unpetrified."

The door burst open and all the people that were petrified walked in.

"In wake of recent events all exams have been cancelled."

Hermione looked rather disappointed. It's nice to have a break though. It was now summer. Right as soon as we finished Draco's parents got a divorce. It was now my birthday.


	9. Chapter 9

"Delaney, we were out getting Odette a cat a few days ago and the owner had a few kittens left and said we could get another if we wanted and we know you like cats." Alice said handing me a carrier.

I looked inside and saw a pure white kitten with bright blue eyes peering up at me.

"It's adorable, thank you Alice." I said hugging my best friends' mum.

"You're welcome."

"It was all Neville's idea." Odette said as I hugged her.

Neville blushed as I hugged him. It was slightly awkward now since my crush on George had faded earlier this summer and I was now developing feelings for Neville. The day continued. I named my cat Diamond. Remus was teaching us again this year. All the immediate people knew that he was a werewolf and didn't really care. It was just a normal year.

"What exactly is a patronus, Uncle Remus?" Matilda asked.

"It's a guardian and we also use them to communicate." Remus answered her.

"Hmm, interesting I would like to learn how to cast one." She said.

"They're quite difficult it might take a long time."

"I'm willing to work at it."

We worked at it hard over the few weeks of vacation.

"Let the memory fill you up!" he instructed.

I thought of a memory and let it fill me up.

"On the count of three."

"1, 2, 3!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

A beautiful white stag flew out of Harry's wand. An otter flew out of Hermione's wand. A white fluffy cat similar to Diamond flew out of my wand. Odette had a crane. Matilda's was an eagle. Neville couldn't get quite right. The day continued. We had a normal rest of the year which was nice. The school year ended. Professor Honey and Sirius got married. We went the to Quidditch World Cup along with the Diggorys and Weasleys. Harry and all the Quidditch obsessed Weasleys and Cedric enjoyed it. Neville, Odette, Hermione and I not so much. Our stay was interrupted by death eaters. We fought them. We boarded the train and reached Hogwarts. The sorting went off without a hitch. Harry's little sister Ivy was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"I have an announcement we have a new addition to the faculty."

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Please welcome Professor Jensen as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

I saw many girls staring at him including Hermione. He's not really my type. I'm more into the awkward and shy but cute type. We finished eating at the feast and to our dormitories. I had one new roommate and one I had last year. We received our timetables the next day. We had Herbology first period. Odette and I had History of Magic while Harry, Hermione and Neville had Transfiguration. The day continued. Professor Jensen was a good teacher. And even though he's not my type he's quite cute. It was now the day before Halloween.

"We're hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy."

The girls walked in dramatically. I saw most guys looking at their behinds, typical.

"Please welcome the lads of Durmstrang."

The guys walked in banging their staffs.

"Blimey, it's him," Ron said turning around.

Him referring to Viktor Krum. He was the seeker for the Bulgarian team. Fred and George tried to put their names in the Goblet of Fire but they turned old for awhile. It was now a few weeks later and time to choose the champions from the Goblet of Fire.

"Miss Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore said.

A petite blonde girl got up from the Beauxbottoms table which was the Ravenclaw table.

"Mr. Viktor Krum!"

He stood up from the Durmstang table which was the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory!"

Cedric stood up from the Hufflepuff table. Unexpectedly another piece of paper flew out of the Goblet of Fire.

"Mr. Harry Potter!"

That's weird no one under the age of seventeen could enter the tournament. Harry stood up. Hermione pushed him towards the Goblet hesitantly. Uncle James, Aunt Lily, Sirius and Remus looked shocked.

"How is my son entered in this tournament, he's fourteen!" Lily exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, Mrs. Potter."

"You're not sure!"

"Can someone compete for him?" James asked.

"I would!" Hermione offered.

"I don't doubt your talents, Ms. Granger but that's not possible."

"He's fourteen, he wouldn't enter himself." James said.

"Who would enter him?" Remus asked.

"Isn't the headmaster of Durmstrang a known death eater and a former Azkaban inmate." Sirius said.

"Yes, he is."

They called in the headmaster of Durmstrang and gave home the truth serum. He admitted that he was the one who put Harry's name in the Goblet.

"So, is Harry still entered in the tournament?"

"Yes, like I said it's not possible for him to get out."

We exhausted all other options. The day continued. The first task was dragons. It was now a couple weeks before Christmas we were summoned to the Great Hall. It was to talk about the Yule Ball. The Yule Ball turned out to be a dance. I wonder how this will go.

* * *

I know I rushed through third year but since most of that plot line is resolved.


	10. Chapter 10

Odette's POV

Even though neither one of them has said anything I know Delaney and Neville fancy each other. I had a plan.

"George, Ginny can I talk to you guys for a second?"

"Sure." They chorused.

We sat down.

"So, what's up?"

"George, you should ask Delaney to the ball." I suggested offhandedly.

"Doesn't she still fancy me I don't want to lead her on." He said.

"You don't have to worry, it's obvious she fancies my brother."

He nodded.

"So, I'm guessing you want me to ask Neville or have him ask me." Ginny said.

"Precisely."

"After the ball, I shouldn't kiss her should I?" George asked.

"Only if she agrees." I told him.

He nodded. My plan was in action to get my best friend and brother together or at least to get them to admit their feelings for each other. I'd be happy with either. I was going with Ron to the ball. So we were all going with Weasleys or would be.

Delaney's POV

I was walking with Matilda we were discussing the ball.

"So, who are you going with?"

"Andrew asked me, he's quite sweet."

"That's good."

"Have you been asked?"

"Not yet."

"Are you holding out for anyone?"

"Not particularly."

She nodded as George ran up to us.

"Hey George." I greeted my redheaded friend.

"Would you go to the ball with me?" He asked.

I thought for a moment and said "Sure, I'll go with you."

"Alright." He said.

I nodded and he walked away. The day continued. I was walking with Neville a few days later.

"So, have you asked anyone to the ball yet?" I asked Neville casually.

"I asked Ginny."

"That's wonderful, I'm going with George."

He nodded and said "So, all three of us are going with siblings."

"I guess."

"And if you're wondering Ginny and I are just going as friends."

"Okay."

The day continued. I went dress shopping with Susan who was going with Harry, Odette was going with Ron, Hannah who was going with Justin. I chose a white dress with a red and yellow flowers on it. The day continued. I got ready with Susan, Odette and Hannah.

"You look really pretty." Susan said.

"Thanks, Sue."

"And if I know my brother he won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

I couldn't help but blush.

"Does someone have a crush?" Susan asked.

"No." I lied.

Susan and Hannah seemed to believe me but Odette knowing me as well as she does looked suspicious. We finished getting ready.

"You look really nice tonight, Delaney." George greeted

"Thanks George."

"You look nice too, Odette." Ron smiled at her causing her to blush.

I think somebody has a crush on Ron.

"You look nice tonight." Harry smiled at Susan.

"Thank you."

We walked to the Great Hall. There was commotion.

"What's going on?"

"Hermione."

Harry's eyes darted up the stairs to see Hermione walking down. She looked beautiful. I wasn't shocked at that but she was on the arm of Viktor Krum. Neville and Ginny joined us during the commotion.

"She looks beautiful, and speaking of beautiful doesn't Delaney look beautiful Neville." Ginny said offhandedly.

Before he could respond even though he blushing bright red McGonagall came to get Harry and Susan to walk in first. The champions shared the first dance. I danced a lot with George.

"Laney?" Neville asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?" He asked nervously shuffling his feet.

"Sure."

He sighed in relief and we walked to the dance floor. He spun me around and my head landed on his shoulder.

"I didn't mess up, did I?"

"No you didn't."

He nodded and we continued dancing. I danced a little more with George. After the Yule Ball George walked me back to the Hufflepuff common room.

"I had a great time tonight."

"Me too."

We reached the common room to see Ron and Odette snogging outside.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Lane." Odie said pulling away from Ron blushing.

"It looks like you're having fun." I laughed.

"Until you interrupted it." Ron said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Goodnight Ron." Odie said kissing his cheek and walking in the common room.

Ron sighed and walked away.

"Do you think I could kiss you, just a kiss not a snog?" George asked.

"Okay."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a good kiss but there were absolutely no sparks. Even the kiss I shared with Neville had more sparks and we were both eleven not fourteen and sixteen.


End file.
